


Sick day

by JaceRMontague



Series: 30k in 30 days [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma refuses to go to work, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceRMontague/pseuds/JaceRMontague
Summary: Emma was meant to get out of bed almost an hour ago but Regina finds her wrapped up tight in the bed, refusing to go to work, she's slept bad and so Regina tries to make her feel better.





	

Emma was struggling to wake up. She was caught in the haze of not quite being awake whilst not quite being asleep either. She stayed like that for a long time after the alarm had gone off, long enough for Regina to worry and return to the bedroom to check that Emma was okay. She found Emma curled up tightly, her knees drawn close to her chest. The exact same position that the blonde had been in when Regina had gone downstairs forty-five minutes ago to make breakfast and coffee for herself and Emma.

The fact that Emma was drawn into herself was slightly disconcerting; Emma usually slept either spread out across as much as the bed as she could or wrapped around Regina. She never usually drew into herself unless she had had a nightmare or was ill.

‘Em’ Regina said softly, shaking her ever so slightly, a vain attempt to wake the blonde.

The response she gained was somewhere between a groan and a growl.

‘Emma.’ Regina tried again, her voice firmer as she tried to roll the blonde onto her back – only just succeeding. ‘Your shift at the station starts in an hour’ Regina reminded softly.

Emma rolled back onto her side and pulled herself tighter.

‘I’m not going’ she murmured, only just about holding onto being awake long enough to grasp what Regina was saying.

‘Why aren’t you going?’ Regina prompted, one of her hands resting on Emma’s shoulder, the other moving hair that clung to the blonde’s face and tucking it behind an ear.

‘Ill’ Emma responded simply. Adding in a blatantly fake cough.

Regina rolled her eyes, even when he was a young child Henry could create a more convincing fake cough.

‘Emma.’ Regina said, a slight warning to her voice.

Emma only groaned again as she, somehow, managed to pull herself even tighter.

‘What’s the real reason?’

‘Ill’ Emma said once more, though her voice was muffled by the pillow she had buried her face into.

‘Emma’

‘sleepy’ the blonde replied between a yawn.

At least this was progress, Regina thought to herself.

‘Why’re you sleepy?’

‘Nightmare.’ Emma finally admitted quietly, her voice barely audible through the pillow.

‘Oh, Em.’ Regina said softly. She slid her heels of and crawled into the bed behind her wife, she held Emma close.

‘You’ll crease your suit.’ Emma warned, she herself was still in a tank top and shorts and could feel the crisp material of the expensive pantsuit her wide was wearing as she was held in Regina’s arms.

‘I don’t care.’ Regina replied simply.

She held Emma close in complete silence for a while. Minutes slipped by as Emma slowly, barely even noticeably, began to untuck her legs from their position against her torso.

‘I guess you want to know what it was about?’ She whispered into the silent room.

‘Only if you want to tell me. I’m not going to make you. I’ve never made you tell me before.’ Regina reminded, this was the truth. Never once had Regina made Emma tell her about what had tortured the blonde’s sleep. In fact, she had never asked Emma to tell her.

‘and yet I’ve always told you.’ Emma mused. This too, was true. Despite Regina never forcing, or even asking, Emma to talk about her nightmares Emma had always done so. The couple didn’t keep secrets and anyway, Regina was Emma’s best friend, her confidant and her support, Emma would tell Regina about her nightmares because she knew she’d get reassurance from the brunette.

‘You have.’ Regina replied, pulling Emma closer, sighing ever so slightly in relief when she felt Emma’s ankles brush against her own; Emma was feeling safe in her arms – Regina had learnt very early on in their relationship that if Emma felt unsafe she would make herself small. Hence Regina being able to know when Emma had had a bad night when the blonde lay curled up.

‘It was a mix of people leaving me. My birth parents. My foster families. You. Henry. It was just a blur of being left behind. I know it shouldn’t bother me. But it does.’

Regina hummed her understanding

‘I know that growing up was tough for you. And that I can’t change the past.’ Regina whispered, her breath slightly tickling Emma’s neck. ‘But I promise that me and Henry will never leave you. We’ll always love you, Em. And even when I slam doors and go for long drives and spend twelve hours in the office and henry spends weekends at his friends and finally goes to college – we will always come back. We won’t ever leave you.’

‘Do you Promise?’

‘I promise.’ Regina replied, her voice soft and full of love as she leant up a little and pressed a kiss to the side of Emma’s face, just next to her ear.

‘Give me five minutes and I’ll be back.’ Regina whispered.

Emma nodded and so Regina slid out of the bed, she stepped over the heels she had left lying on the floor next to the bed and disappeared downstairs once more.

Emma shut her eyes again and found herself back in the haze between being awake and asleep, she was utterly exhausted, the nightmare had felt real and Emma hadn’t allowed herself to sleep properly the night before – every time an image began to form in her head she would wake herself up and so she had slept for just shy of two hours the night before and had found herself spending the last three hours on the cusp of being asleep but not able to drift any further into unconsciousness than she already was.

Emma rolled onto her back and opened her eyes when she heard the bedroom door open and click shut again. In front of her stood Regina; her outfit creased beyond it being wearable and a tray of fresh breakfast for the two of them in her hands. Emma sat up and accepted the tray, resting it across her knees as she watched Regina strip out of her work outfit and slip back into the silk pyjamas she had been wearing the night before.

Regina joined Emma on the bed once more and rested her head against Emma’s shoulder, sighing with happiness when she felt Emma’s head rest against the top of her own.

‘What about work?’ She heard Emma ask quietly, almost like a child who had been held off school but didn’t know why.

‘I called your father and told him you were ill. And then I called the office and told them that I was staying off to look after my wife.’

‘Thank you.’ Emma whispered.

‘Always here to get you off work and make you breakfast when you need it.’

Regina felt Emma laugh ever so slightly.

‘That’s all I need.’ Emma replied softly, Regina could hear the smile in Emma’s voice, she moved her head away from Emma’s shoulder and cupped the blondes face with her hands. She pulled Emma close and kissed her tenderly.

They pulled away from one another, both smiling softly.

‘Good.’ Regina answered, her head returning to its spot on the blonde’s shoulder.


End file.
